


In a Heartbeat

by xocberry



Series: XOXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Film, Fluff, High School, High School AU, In a heartbeat - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, animated short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: In a world of judgment, Kyungsoo shies away from his feelings. But what can he do when his heart leaves him no choice but to chase after the boy he has been longing after?





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> 100% based on the Animated Short Film, "In a Heartbeat" by Beth David and Esteban Bravo.
> 
> I watched the video and immediately started feeling feels, so here's "In a Heartbeat," Kaisoo edition.

School was much more stressful lately. Not because of the course load or assignments but because of the very being of Jongin. That is when Kyungsoo laid eyes on the boy.

 

A few months into the school year, Kyungsoo, rushing through the halls, crashed into another, books and papers flying everywhere. After all that he worked for to bring no attention to himself, he made a scene.

 

Flustered and in a hurry, the boy picked up his belongings, whispered a pleading apology to the other, and ran. Within minutes, do his demise, a hand on his shoulder pulled him to a stop. Heart beating rapidly, he turned to face the most handsome boy he had ever seen.

 

The attractive one handed Kyungsoo a forgotten book before nodding and heading back to where he came from. The boy was left, dazed and seemingly apathetic to his surroundings, focus only on the disappearing figure.

 

Over time, Kyungsoo learned the boy’s name to be Jongin. Kim Jongin. He was moderately popular but seldom surrounded himself with people. Like Kyungsoo, he was generally on his own.

 

Kyungsoo found himself watching Jongin from afar, not once ever sharing a word.

 

On his way to class one day, he spotted Jongin coming in the same direction some distance back. Nerves electrifying, Kyungsoo jumped to the nearest hiding place he could find.

 

From behind a bush, the boy watched as Jongin passed by, headphones on and immersed in whatever song he was listening to. Kyungsoo found the other’s talent in and appreciation for music admirable. 

 

A smile warmed his face as he sunk into the shrub, cracking a few small branches in the action.

 

Jongin removed one side of his headphones and looked around, questioning whether or not there was actually a sound. 

 

Kyungsoo hid himself lower behind the bush, hand over his mouth to mask the sound of his own breathing. Not that he could hear anything over the thunderous pounding of his heart.

 

He peered through the plant and saw Jongin staring in his direction. _Can he hear my heart racing?_

 

The boy curled into himself, clutching his beating chest with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. He counted to ten in hopes of soothing his racing heart but instead was counting the steps to reach the other.

 

Emotions taking control of all senses the boy had left.

 

It felt as if Jongin had taken his heart in passing and juggling it around as if it were a mere toy. Desperately, Kyungsoo attempted to take back his heart. _He can’t steal it. I can’t let this happen._

 

He tripped—over his foot, the ground, his feelings—and grabbed the closest thing as he lunged forward. He grabbed Jongin’s hand.

 

In a fit of awkward clumsiness, the boy snatched back his hand, only to lose balance once again. He fell into Jongin’s arms.

 

Kyungsoo regained what composure he could possibly muster and scurried off, red warmth strewn about his face, ears burning, blood pumping, heart pounding out of his throat. 

 

Hiding again, Kyungsoo watched as the other shook off the confusion, classmates passing by and sending semi-concerned glances his way, and started for the classroom building.

 

What possessed him was out of the question when the boy sprinted after the other. He burst through the doors of the building, only to come to a halt after realizing he had knocked Jongin down to the floor.

 

He hesitated before reaching a hand out to help the other up. They paused. Hands joined, gazes locked. Jongin looked down to their hands and back up to the bashful boy. 

 

Shuffling around them brought both boys’ attention to the surrounding onlookers, glares heavy with disgust and judgment.

 

Jongin searched for an answer—within himself.

 

Kyungsoo searched for an escape—from himself.

 

Exchanging glances once more, the standing boy sent a pleading look as he tore his heart in two and ran away, unable to stay strong and be comfortable with himself, with what he truly wanted.

 

The others controlled him. Without words, he knew they were mocking him, calling him names, planning ways to corrupt him.

 

Kyungsoo found himself back at the bush he originally hid from Jongin behind, hoping the other pieces of his heart were left at that location—and not with the other. 

 

He sat there for quite some time, holding onto what was left of his heart, pain etched across his features. Kyungsoo sighed, leaned against the shrub. Tilting his head up, a figure from the side caught his eye.

 

_Jongin._

 

The boy diverted his attention, hoping the other didn’t actually see him. He fumbled for some sort of distraction but lost as soon as Jongin kneeled before him, hand inching forward to take Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo bent his head back to look up at the boy, hesitant and unsure of what the other was trying to do. Noting the sincerity in Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo allowed the other to take hold of his hand, mending his heart to its original entirety.

 

The two remained for a moment or two, communicating silently before Jongin claimed the spot behind Kyungsoo as his own. 

 

Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo’s side. “I’m Jongin,” he whispered, breath tickling the other’s neck.

 

“I’m—“

 

“Kyungsoo, I know,” Jongin chuckled softly.

 

Peacefully, without the pressuring scrutiny from outsiders, the two boys sat in their places, concealed behind the leaves, hand in hand, hearts beating in unison. 

 

Feelings, unknown even to themselves, growing stronger—in a heartbeat.


End file.
